A Filha da Exterminadora
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Adaptação: Bella Swan não vê a hora de se vingar de um vampiro, que de certo modo, matou sua mãe. Ela só não esperava contar com a ajuda de seu parceiro de aula, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Adaptação de um dos contos do livro "Formaturas Infernais", portanto, a história não me pertence.**

 **Assim como os personagens pertencem à história de "Crepúsculo".**

* * *

A música bate-estaca soa na mesma batida que o meu coração. Posso sentir o baixo batendo dentro do meu peito -tum tum. É difícil enxergar à minha volta com tantos corpos se contorcendo, ainda mais com a névoa de gelo seco e as luzes bruxuleantes do teto do clube, que criam uma atmosfera um tanto hostil.

Mas sei que ele está aqui. Posso senti-lo.

É por isso que sou muita grata a todos esses corpos que se contorcem em volta de mim. Eles me mantêm longe da visão dele - e ainda disfarçam a minha presença. Caso contrário, ele já teria sentido o meu cheiro. Eles conseguem detectar qualquer rastro de medo a uma distância enorme.

Não que eu esteja com medo, porque não estou nem um pouco.

Bom, talvez um pouco.

Mas trago uma arma comigo: a minha besta Excalibur Vixen 285 FPS, com uma flecha Easton XX75 de quase 70 centímetros (a antiga ponta de ouro foi substituída por outra talhada a mão), pronta para ser lançada com um simples toque do meu dedo.

Ele nunca vai saber o que o atingiu.

E com sorte, nem ela.

O mais importante é dar um tiro certeiro - o que não será fácil com tantas pessoas aqui - e fatal. É bem provável que eu só tenha uma chance para atirar. Então, ou eu acerto o alvo... ou ele me acerta.

\- Aponte sempre para o peito - mamãe costumava dizer - É a parte mais larga do corpo, um alvo difícil de errar. É claro que é mais fácil matar do que machucar quando você mira no peito, em vez de mirar na perna ou no braço... mas para que machucar, não é? A ideia é acabar com eles.

E foi para isso mesmo que eu vim aqui esta noite. Para acabar com eles.

A Rosalie vai me odiar quando descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade... e ainda mais quando souber que fui eu que fiz tudo aquilo.

Mas também o que ela queria que eu fizesse? Não é possível. Será que Rosalie achava que eu ia ficar parada assistindo ela jogar sua vida fora?

\- Conheci um cara - disse ela no almoço hoje enquanto estávamos na fila do bufê de saladas. - Meu Deus, Bella, você não vai acreditar no quanto ele é fofo. O nome dele é James. Ele tem os olhos mais azuis que você já viu.

O que as pessoas não entendem sobre a Rose é que, por trás daquela aparência - temos que admitir - de vagabunda, bate o coração de uma amiga verdadeiramente leal. Ao contrário das outras meninas, Rosalie nunca me tratou mal por meu pai não ser um megaempresário ou cirurgião plástico.

Tudo bem, admito, eu tenho que filtrar mais ou menos três quartos do que ela fala, porque, em sua maioria, são assuntos que não me interessam - tipo, o quanto ela pagou pela bolsa Prada na liquidação da Saks, e qual tatuagem tosca ela quer fazer quando voltar a Cancun.

Mas essa nossa conversa realmente me deixou encucada...

(continua...)

* * *

 **E então, o que acharam? Não deixem de comentar, é muito importante saber a opinião de todos! Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo capítulo! Bjss.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Rosalie - perguntei -, e o Emmet?

Afinal, Emmet era seu principal assunto desde que ele finalmente criou coragem de chamá-la para sair no ano passado. Quer dizer, era o principal assunto ao lado das bolsas Prada em liquidação e da tatuagem de vagaba na parte inferior das costas.

\- Ah, isso já era - disse Rose, selecionando as folhas de alface com o pegador. - O James vai me levar para sair hoje à noite, vamos ao Swig. Ele disse que consegue nos colocar lá dentro... ele está na lista VIP.

Não foi o fato desse cara, seja lá quem fosse, dizer que estava na lista VIP da boate mais nova e exclusiva do centro de Manhattan que me fez sentir calafrios. Não me entendam mal: a Rosalie é linda. Se alguma garota tiver que ser, de repente, abordada por um estranho que diz estar na lidta VIP mais cobiçada da cidade, essa pessoa tem que ser a Rosalie.

Foi a situação com o Emmet que me deixou intrigada. A Rosalie adora o Emmet. Eles são aquele típico casal perfeito da escola. Ela é linda, ele é um atleta admirado... é uma união no paraíso hormonal.

E é por isso que aquilo que ela estava me contando não batia.

\- Rose, como você pode simplesmente dizer que já era? - indaguei. - Vocês estão juntos desde sempre. Ou pelo menos desde que eu cheguei no ensino médio do Santo Elígio, em setembro, quando Rose foi a primeira (e, até hoje, a única) menina da sala que falou comigo. - E ainda tem a formatura neste fim de semana!

\- Eu sei - disse Rose com um suspiro contente. - O James vai me levar.

-Jam...

Foi aí que eu entendi. Entendi _tudo_.

\- Rosalie - disse eu -, olha para mim.

Rosalie então baixou seus olhos. Afinal eu sou baixinha. Baixinha, mas bem rapidinha, como minha mãe costumava dizer. E então eu percebi aquilo que eu devia ter me dado conta assim que ela apareceu com aquela expressão sutilmente apagada - os olhos entorpecidos... a boca mole - que, depois de tanto tempo, eu já sabia muito bem reconhecer.

Não dava para acreditar. Ele havia atingido a minha melhor amiga. A mimha _única_ amiga.

Pois bem. O que eu ia fazer agora? Ficar sentada e deixá-lo agir?

Não, isso não. Dessa vez, não.

(continua...)

 **E aí? Gostaram? Não esqueçam de comentar e favoritar! Jaja tem mais capítulo novo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Era de se esperar que uma garota com uma arma daquele tamanho no meio da pista de dança da mais nova badalada boate de Manhattan fosse gerar algum murmurinho. Mas isso aqui _é_ Manhattan. Além disso, todos estão se divertindo muito para me notar. Até mesmo...

Ai, meu Deus. É ele. Eu não acredito que estou vendo o cara em carne e osso...

Na verdade, é o filho dele.

Ele é mais bonito do que eu achei que fosse. Ele tem cabelos louros e olhos azuis, os lábios como os atores de cinema e os ombros bem largos. Ele também é alto - assim como a maioria dos meninos é, comparando ainda mais comigo.

Se ele for um pouquinho parecido com o pai dele, então eu entendo. Finalmente, eu entendo.

Pelo menos eu acho que sim. Eu ainda não...

Ai, eu não acredito. Ele sentiu o meu olhar. Agora está se virando para cá...

É agora ou nunca. Então eu ergo a arma. _Adeus, James Volturi. Adeus para sempre_.

Quando eu finalmente tenho a camisa branca dele sob minha mira, algo inacreditável acontece: uma explosão vermelho-cereja surge exatamente na frente do ponto que eu estava mirando.

Acontece que eu nem puxei o gatilho.

E a espécie dele não sangra.

\- O que é isso, James? - pergunta Rosalie, movendo-se na frente dele.

\- Droga! Alguém... - Eu observo James tirar o olhar azulado e espantado da mancha escarlate em sua blusa e direcioná-lo para Rose. - _Atiraram_ em mim.

Verdade. Alguém _realmente_ atirou nele..

E esse alguém não fui eu.

Porém, não é só isso que não faz sentido. Ele está _sangrando_.

Isso não é possível.

Sem saber o que fazer, me escondo atrás de uma pilastra, abraçando a Vixen contra meu peito. Preciso me reestruturar e pensar nos meu próximos movimentos. Nada disso pode estar acontecendo de verdade. Não é possível que eu tenha me enganado quanto a ele. Eu fiz a pesquisa... O fato de ele estar aqui em Manhattan... o fato de ele ter procurado a minha melhor amiga, entre tanta pessoas... a expressão distante de Rosalie... tudo.

Tudo, menos o que acabou de acontecer.

Eu vou simplesmente ficar aqui, parada, olhando. Tive o tiro perfeito ao meu alcance, mas não acabei com ele.

Ou acabei? Se ele está sangrando, então é porque ele é humano. Não é?

Só que, se ele é humano e levou um tiro no peito, _por que ele ainda está de pé?_

Meu Deus.

O pior de tudo é que... ele me viu. Eu tenho quase certeza de que o olhar vil dele passou por mim. O que ele vai fazer agora? Virá atrás de mim? Se vier, a culpa é toda minha. Mamãe me _disse_ para nunca fazer isso. Ela sempre dizia que uma caçadora não trabalha sozinha. Por que eu não dei ouvidos a ela? No que, exatamente, eu estava pensando?

É este o problema, é claro. Eu não pensei em nada, deixei que minhas emoções me guiassem. Eu não podia deixar que Rosalie passasse pelo que mamãe passou.

E agora vou ter que pagar por isso.

Assim como mamãe pagou.

Agoniada, tento não pensar sobre a reação de papai ao receber a polícia de Nova York às quatro da manhã pedindo que ele vá ao necrotério a fim de identificar o corpo de sua única filha. Minha garganta estará exposta, e sabe-se lá que outras atrocidades terão sido feitas em meu corpo trucidado. Tudo porque eu não fiquei em casa hoje à noite fazendo meu trabalho de história para a Sra. Gregory, como eu deveria ter feito (tema: o movimento de paz antes da Guerra Civil Americana, duzentas palavras, espaço duplo, para segunda-feira).

Uma nova música começa. Escuto Rose berrar:

\- Aonde você vai?

E agora? Ele está vindo.

E ainda faz questão que eu saiba que ele está vindo. Ele está brincando comigo agora... assim como seu pai brincou com minha mãe, antes que ele... Bem, antes de fazer o que ele fez com ela.

Então, eu escuto um som estranho - um _fffuuush_ \- seguido por outra exclamação:

\- Droga!

 _O que está acontecendo?_

\- James. - a voz de Rosalie demonstra espanto. - Tem alguém atirando ketchup em você!

O quê? Ela falou... _ketchup?_

Eu me viro cuidadosamente para o outro lado da pilastra a fim de checar o que Rose havia falado, e então eu o vejo.

Não o James. O atirador.

Eu mal posso acreditar nisso.

O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

(continua...)


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Edward**

É tudo culpa do Emmett. Foi ele quem disse que nós devíamos segui-los no dia do encontro.

Eu, sem entender bulhufas perguntei:

\- Mas por quê?

\- Porque ele é furada, cara. - disse Emm.

Só que não tinha como Emmett saber disso. James Volturi havia basicamente aparecido do nada na frente do prédio da Rosalie na Park Avenue na noite anterior. Emmett nunca nem o havia conhecido. Como ele podia saber alguma coisa sobre o garoto? Como?

Quando eu mencionei minhas dúvidas, Emmett disse:

\- Cara, você _olhou_ para ele?

Eu tenho que admitir que meu amigo Emm tem razão. De fato, o cara parece ter saído de um catálogo de revista de moda Abercrombie & Fitch, ou algo do gênero. Não se pode confiar em um cara que seja tão assim... _perfeito_.

No entanto, eu não concordo em ficar seguindo pessoas. Não é legal. Mesmo que, como Emmett lembrou, seja para assegurar que Rosalie não se meta em confusão. Eu sei que a Rose é namorada do Emm - ex-namorada agora, graças ao James.

Sei também que ela não é lá muito flor que se cheire.

Porém, segui-la no dia do seu encontro com um cara? Isso parecia ser uma perda de tempo maior do que ficar fazendo o trabalho de história de duzentas palavras, espaço duplo, com prazo para segunda-feira, da Sra. Gregory.

Ainda por cima, Emmett sugeriu que eu trouxesse a pistola Beretta 9 milímetros.

O problema é que, mesmo sendo apenas uma pistola de água, as armas de brinquedo que parecem reais são proibidas em Manhattan.

Por isso, nunca tive muita oportunidade de usar minha pistola, e Emm sabia disso.

E, provavelmente, foi exatamente por esse motivo que ele insistiu tanto em dizer que seria hilário se nós deixássemos o cara totalmente molhado. Ele sabia que eu não seria capaz de resistir.

O ketchup foi ideia minha.

Tudo bem, é _bem_ infantil.

O que mais eu tenho para fazer em uma noite de sexta-feira? Topar essa missão seria bem divertido do que ficar escrevendo um trabalho de história.

Enfim, falei para Emm que só concordaria com o plano se eu fosse o atirador. Emm achou melhor ainda.

\- Eu tenho que descobrir, cara - disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

\- Descobrir o quê?

\- O que esse tal de James tem que eu não tenho - respondeu.

Eu poderia ter respondido, é claro. Quer dizer, é bem óbvio, para qualquer pessoa que olhe para o Volturi, que ele tem coisas que o Emmett não tem. Emm é um cara bonitão e tudo o mais, mas não do tipo modelo.

Eu preferi não falar nada, visto que Emm estava mesmo chateado com aquilo. Eu até podia entender o porquê. A Rosalie é aquele tipo de garota, sabe? Com olhos azuis bem grandes e outras partes bem grandes também.

Contudo, eu não vou levar esse tipo de coisa em consideração. Vou seguir o toque da minha irmã. Segundo Alice, eu preciso parar de ver as mulheres como objetos sexuais e começar a enxergá-las como futuras parceiras na inevitável luta em busca da sobrevivência em um Estados Unidos pós-apocalíptico (assunto sobre o qual Alice está escrevendo sua tese, pois ela sente que o apocalipse vai acontecer em algum momento na próxima década devido ao atual estado de fanatismo religioso e descaso ambiental no país, características que existiam durante a queda de Roma e de várias outras sociedades extintas).

Foi assim que eu e Emm viemos parar na Swig, atirando ketchup em James Volturi com minha Beretta 9 milímetros e uma pistola de água - felizmente, o tio de Emmett, Félix, é o distribuidor de bebidas da boate e nos ajudou a entrar sem ter que passar pelo detector de metais, como todos os clientes são obrigados a passar.

Sei que era para eu estar em casa fazendo o trabalho da Sra. Gregory, mas que mal há em se divertir um pouco, não é mesmo?

E era _muito_ divertido ver aquelas manchas aparecendo no peito do cara. Meu amigo Emm estava gargalhando como não fazia desde que a Rosalie mandou aquela mensagem de texto durante o almoço dizendo que ele teria que ir sozinho à formatura, pois ela iria com James.

Estava tudo indo bem... até eu perceber que James estava olhando para a pilastra do outro lado da pista de dança. Isso não fazia sentido algum. Ele deveria estar olhando em nossa direção, mas especificamente em direção a área VIP (obrigado, tio Félix), considerando que era dali que o ataque de ketchup estava sendo feito.

Foi então que eu percebi que havia alguém atrás da pilastra...

(continua...)

* * *

 **Espero que tenham curtido!**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Edward**

 _Foi então que eu percebi que havia alguém atrás da pilastra..._

E não era uma pessoa _qualquer_ , e sim Bella, a menina nova da aula de história americana, aquela que não fala com ninguém, só com a Rosalie.

E ela estava segurando uma besta.

Uma _besta_.

Como foi que ela conseguiu passar com uma arma pelo detector de metais? Não é possível que ela conheça do tio do Emmett.

Isso não importa. O que importa é que James está olhando para a pilastra atrás da qual Bella está encolhida, como se ele conseguisse enxergar através do concreto. Tem algo estranho na forma como ele olha para ela. É algo que me faz sentir... bem, por algum motivo, eu _não_ quero que ele continue olhando para ela.

\- Idiota - sussurro. Refiro-me a James, mas também a mim. Eu miro e atiro mais uma vez.

\- Nossa, na lata - exclama Emm, alegremente. - Viu isso? Bem no traseiro!

 _Esse_ tiro chamou a atenção de James. Ele se vira...

...e, de repente, eu passo a entender o que a expressão "olhos fumegantes" significa. Aquela expressão que tem em livros tipo os de Stephen King, sabe? Nunca achei que fosse realmente ver um par de olhos daqueles.

Porém, é exatamente esse tipo de olhar que James tem. Ele nos encara. Seus olhos parecem feitos de fogo.

"Vem", eu penso, olhando para James. "Isso mesmo. Venha até aqui, James. Quer brigar? Eu tenho muito mais que ketchup, cara."

Isso não é exatamente uma verdade. No entanto, isso não faz a menor diferença, afinal James não veio até aqui em nenhum momento.

Em vez de vir, ele simplesmente desaparece.

Eu não quis dizer que ele vira as costas e sai da boate.

Eu quis dizer que, num minuto, ele estava em pé ali, e no minuto seguinte... bem, ele se foi. Por um instante, pareceu inclusive que a névoa de gelo seco ficou ainda mais grossa - e quando ela se dissipou, Rosalie estava dançando sozinha.

\- Segure isto - digo, entregando a Beretta ao Emm.

\- Como assim... - Emm vasculha a pista com o olhar. - Onde ele foi?

Mas eu já não estava perto dele.

\- Pegue a Rosalie - berro para Emmett - e me encontre na entrada.

Emmett fala um palavrão ou dois, mas ninguém escuta. A música está muito alta, e todos estão se divertindo bastante. Se o pessoal nem notou que estávamos atirando em um cara com uma arma cheia de ketchup - ou que esse cara literalmente sumiu no meio do nada -, eles não vão ligar para os palavrões de Emm.

Eu vou até a pilastra e olho para baixo.

Ela está lá, respirando rapidamente, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Ela segura a besta junto ao peito como se fosse o cobertor de uma criança. Seu rosto está branco como uma folha de papel.

\- Ei - digo para ela com calma. Eu não quero assusta-lá.

Porém, ela acaba se assustando. E praticamente pula ao ouvir a minha voz, virando seus olhos arregalados e assustados para mim.

\- Ei, calma - digo eu. - Ele já foi. Tá bom?

\- Foi? - Seus olhos, marrons como as árvores do Central Park, me encaram. Não tem como não notar o terror dentro deles. - Como... Anh?

\- Ele simplesmente sumiu - respondo, encolhendo os ombros. - Eu o vi olhando para você. Então, eu atirei.

\- Você o _quê?_

Vejo que o terror dela desapareceu tão repentinamente quanto o James. No entanto, ao contrário dele que sumiu sem deixar vestígios, alguma coisa ficou no lugar do terror: a raiva. Bella está _furiosa_.

\- Meu Deus, Edward - diz ela -, você enlouqueceu? Tem alguma noção de _quem_ aquele cara é?

\- Tenho - eu respondo. A verdade é que ela fica bem bonita quando está com raiva. Nem acredito que nunca percebi isso antes. Bom, acho que também nunca vi Bella furiosa. Afinal, não há muito com o que se irritar nas aulas da Sra. Gregory. - Ele é o novo cara da Rosalie. Ele é muito idiota. Você notou as calças dele?

Bella simplesmente balança a cabeça.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunta ela com uma voz um tanto surpresa.

\- Acho que o mesmo que você - respondo, olhando para a sua arma -, só que você está bem mais equipada do que. Onde você _arrumou_ esse troço? Você pode ter isso em Manhattan?

\- Olhe quem fala - respondeu ela, falando da Beretta.

Eu levanto as mãos como se dissesse "eu me rendo."

\- Ei, mas aquilo era só ketchup. Essa ponta aí não parece ser de borracha, não. Você podia machucar alguém de verdade...

\- Essa é a ideia - responde Bella.

Há tanta animosidade na voz dela - parece que ela segue o conselho da minha mãe, que sempre fala para mim e para Alice que devemos nos expressar claramente em vez de apenas sugerir as coisas - que não me restam dúvidas. Entendi tudo. Eu simplesmente _saquei_.

O James é ex-namorado dela.

Tenho que admitir que me senti meio estranho quando percebi isso. Eu gosto dela. Dá para perceber que Bella é bem esperta - ela sempre lê as coisas que a Sra. Gregory pede -, e, na verdade, o fato de ela andar com Rosalie prova que ela não é esnobe, quando todas as meninas no Santo Elígio não dão a mínima para Rosalie... desde quando aquele foto tirada com o celular circulou pela escola mostrando exatamente o que ela e Emmett andavam fazendo no banheiro durante uma festa no centro da cidade.

Não que eu ache que o que eles estavam fazendo é errado, se você quer saber.

Mesmo assim, estou um pouco desapontado. Achava que uma menina como Bella tivesse o bom gosto de escolher companheiros melhores do que James Volturi.

Isso só comprova que aquilo que Alice sempre fala é verdade: as coisas que eu não sei sobre as mulheres são tantas que poderiam encher o East River.

(continia...)


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Bella**

Eu não acredito. Não dá para acreditar que estou no beco ao lado da Swig falando com Edward Cullen, que senta atrás de mim durante as aulas de história da Sra. Gregory. Sem mencionar Emmett McCarty, o melhor amigo de Edward.

E ex-namorado da Rose.

Aquele que está sendo completamente ignorado por ela.

Eu peguei a flecha com ponta de freixo e a recoloquei na bolsa. Já percebi que não vai rolar nenhum extermínio nesta noite.

Se bem que eu deveria estar agradecida por _não_ ter sido exterminada. Se não fosse por Edward... eu não estaria em pé aqui agora, tentando explicar para ele algo que é... bem, quase inexplicável.

\- Falando sério, Bella. - Edward está olhando para mim com os olhos verdes sombrios. Que engraçado eu nunca ter notado o quanto ele é bonito. Edward tem o cabelo acobreado; suas íris são verdes e densas como uma esmeralda, e não azuis como o mar.

Mesmo assim, ele até causa boa impressão com seus largos ombros de nadador - ele já levou o Santo Elígio às finais do campeonato regional por dois anos consecutivos com o nado borboleta - e com mais de 1,80m de altura (bem mais alto do que os meus meros 1,52 metros, dos quais eu não sou muito fã). Ele é um pouco mais que um aluno qualquer. Além do mais, se contarmos as meninas que suspiram quando ele passa no corredor, podemos até dizer que ele é popular (não que ele perceba isso).

Ele está olhando para mim com toda a atenção agora.

\- O que está rolando? - Edward quer saber, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras em sinal de suspeita. - Entendo o Emm odiar o Volturi, afinal o cara roubou a garota dele. Mas o que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

\- É pessoal - respondo. Meu Deus, isso não é _nada_ profissional. Minha mãe vai me matar quando descobrir.

 _Se_ ela descobrir.

Por outro lado... o Edward _realmente_ salvou a minha vida. Mesmo que não soubesse muito bem o que estava fazendo. James teria me estripado - ali, na frente de todos - sem nem pensar duas vezes.

A não ser que ele quisesse brincar comigo antes. Conhecendo o pai dele, é exatamente isso que ele teria feito.

Devo muito ao Edward.

\- Mesmo.

Mas eu não quero que ele saiba disso.

\- Como você entrou lá? - pergunta Edward. - Nem tente dizer que você passou pelo detector de metais com esse trambolho aí.

\- Claro que não - respondo. É impressionante o quanto esse meninos parecem tão bobos de vez em quando. - Eu entrei pela claraboia.

\- No _teto_?

\- É onde as clarabois geralmente ficam - eu explico.

\- Você é tão imaturo - diz Rose ao Emmett num tom suave e leve, apesar de o conteúdo de sua fala indicar o oposto disso. Ela não consegue agir de forma diferente porque está presa ao feitiço de Volturi. - O que você estava tentando fazer?

\- Você não conhece aquele cara nem há um _dia_ , Rose. - As mãos de Emm estão enterradas nos bolsos. Ele parece envergonhado... mas não perde a postura. - _Eu_ podia ter trazido você à Swig, se era isso que você queria. Por que não me falou? Você conhece o meu tio Félix.

\- A questão não é a boate a qual James pode me levar, Emmett - responde Rose. - A questão é que... bem, é ele. Ele é... perfeito.

Eu tenho engolir a ânsia de vômito que quase chegou a minha garganta.

\- Ninguém é perfeito, Ursinha - diz Emm, antes que eu tenha a chance de dizê-lo.

\- O James é - responde Rose com seus olhos azuis brilhando sob a luz da única lâmpada que ilumina a saída de emergência da boate. - Ele é tão lindo... e inteligente... e cuidadoso... e gentil.

Chega. Já ouvi mais do que posso suportar.

(continua...)


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Bella**

 _Chega. Já ouvi mais do que posso suportar._

\- Rose - interrompo -, cala a boca, sério. Emmett tem razão. Você nem conhece o cara. Se conhecesse, nunca diria que ele é gentil.

\- Mas ele é - insiste Rosalie, e o brilho de seus olhos se transforma em brasa. - Você não faz ideia...

Eu nem sei direito o que aconteceu, mas um segundo depois que ela disse isso eu me vejo segurando ela pelos ombros, sacudindo seu corpo. Rose é 15 centímetros mais alta do que eu, e pesa uns quinze quilos a mais.

No entanto, isso não importa. Neste momento, tudo o que eu quero fazer é despertar algum senso crítico nela.

\- Ele contou, não contou? - Eu me vejo berrando com ela, brutalmente. - Ele contou o que ele é. Ai, Rose. Sua _idiota_. Que menina _burra_.

\- Ei - Edward está tentando tirar as minhas mãos dos ombros dela. - Já chega. Vamos nos acalmar aqui...

Então Rosalie consegue se livrar das minhas mãos e começa a andar ao nosso redor exibindo uma expressão de triunfo.

\- Sim - exclama Rosalie naquele tom de voz exultante que eu reconheço muito bem -, ele me contou. E também me avisou sobre pessoas como você, Bella. Pessoas que não entendem - não _conseguem_ entender - que ele vem de uma linha tão ancestral e nobre quanto a de qualquer rei...

\- Ai, meu Deus. - Preciso me controlar para não dar um tapa nela. A única coisa que me impede é a mão de Edward segurando o meu braço, quase como se ele tivesse lido a minha mente. - Rosalie, então você já sabia? _E saiu com ele mesmo assim?_

\- Claro que saí - responde Rose, fungando o nariz. - Ao contrário de você, Bella, sou super mente aberta. Não tenho problemas com a espécie dele, como você...

\- A espécie dele? A _espécie_ dele? - Se não fosse por Edward me segurando (e murmurando, "Ei, calma"), eu teria me jogado em cima dela e tentado restaurar alguma noção de realidade naquela cabeça loira e oca. - E por acaso ele mencionou de que forma a _espécie dele_ sobrevive? O que eles comem - ou melhor, _bebem_ \- para viver?

Rosalie faz um ar de desprezo.

\- Sim - responde ela -, ele falou. E eu acho que você está causando muita confusão por causa disso. Ele só bebe sangue que compra de uma clínica de doação de plasma. Ele não _mata_...

\- Ah, Rose! - Não consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo. Quer dizer, na verdade, até consigo, considerando que é a Rose que está falando. Mesmo assim, achei que ela não seria ingênua a ponto de acreditar nessa. - Isso é o que todos dizem. Eles usam esse mesmo papinho com as meninas há séculos. _Ah! Eu não mato humanos_. É tudo papo furado.

\- Opa. - Edward afrouxou o toque no meu braço. Mas, infelizmente, agora que eu poderia, não sinto mais a menor vontade de bater em Rosalie. Fiquei até com nojo. - O que está acontecendo aqui? - Edward quer saber. - Quem bebe sangue? Vocês estão falando sobre o... _Volturi_?

\- É, o Volturi - eu respondo, sucintamente.

Edward continua olhando para mim sem acreditar, enquanto seu amigo Emmett faz um comentário:

\- Cara - diz ele -, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa naquele cara que eu não gostava.

\- Parem com isso! - exclama Rose. - Todos vocês! Será que não percebem que falam tanta besteira que nem se escutam? Muito menos se tocam que estão se sentindo muito superiores. Sim, James é um vampiro, mas isso não significa que ele não tem o direito de existir.

\- Esperem aí, um minuto. - Edward ainda parece não acreditar. - Um _vampiro_? Por favor. Isso é impossível. Vampiros não existem.

\- Você é muito pior do que eles! - responde Rose, colocando-se na frente de Edward e batendo o pé.

\- Rosalie - eu chamo, ignorando Edward -, você não pode mais ver esse cara.

\- _Ele não fez nada de errado_ \- insiste Rose -, ele sequer me mordeu, mesmo quando eu implorei que ele o fizesse. Ele disse que me ama _muito_ para fazer isso.

\- Ai, meu Deus - respondo com desprezo. - Isso é só mais uma mentira que ele está dizendo, Rose. Você não percebe? _Todos_ eles falam isso. Ele _não_ ama você. Se ele ama, é da mesma forma que um carrapato ama o cachorro cujo sangue ele está sugando.

\- _Eu_ amo você - diz Emmett com uma voz trêmula -, e você me deixou por um vampiro?

\- Você não entende. - Rose joga os cabelos loiros para trás. - Ele não é um carrapato, Bella. O James não me morde porque me ama muito. Mas eu sei que consigo mudar a cabeça dele. Porque ele quer ficar comigo para sempre, assim como eu quero ficar com ele para sempre. Eu _sei_ disso. E depois de amanhã à noite, nós _ficaremos_ juntos para sempre.

\- O que tem amanhã à noite? - pergunta Edward.

\- A formatura - respondo secamente.

\- Isso - continua Rose. - James vai me levar. E, mesmo que ele ainda não saiba disso, ele vai se entregar para mim. Apenas uma mordida, e eu terei vida eterna. Sério, isso não é muito maneiro? Vocês também não gostariam de viver eternamente, se pudessem?

\- Não dessa forma - respondo. Sinto doer algo dentro de mim. Sinto por Rose, sinto por todas as meninas que se foram antes dela. E todas as outras que virão depois, caso eu não interfira.

\- Ele vai te encontrar na festa? - eu me forço a perguntar. É difícil falar, porque tudo o que quero fazer é chorar.

\- Vai - diz Rose. Seu rosto ainda tem a mesma expressão vazia que tinha dentro da boate, assim como hoje mais cedo no refeitório. - Ele não vai conseguir resistir, não quando eu estiver usando o meu vestido novo Roberto Cavalli, e com o meu pescoço exposto sob a luz prateada do luar...

\- Acho que vou vomitar - diz Emm.

\- Não vai, não - eu digo. - Você vai levar Rose para casa. Tome. - Tiro um crucifixo e duas garrafinhas de água benta da minha bolsa e as entrego para ele. - Se Volturi aparecer, o que eu acho bem difícil de acontecer, jogue isto nele. E vá direto para casa depois de deixar Rose.

Emm analisa os objetos que eu o obriguei a segurar.

\- Calma aí um pouquinho. Então é isso mesmo? - pergunta ele. - Nós vamos simplesmente deixá-lo _matar_ Rose?

\- Matar, não - corrige Rosalie, entusiasmada. - Ele vai me _transformar_ em um ser da espécie dele.

\- _Nós_ não vamos fazer nada - eu digo. - Vocês vão para casa e deixem que eu resolvo a situação. Está tudo sob controle. Apenas tome cuidado para que Rose volte para casa com segurança. Ela vai ficar bem até a festa. _Espíritos do mal não entram em uma casa se não forem convidados._ \- Eu olho para Rose com atenção. - Você não convidou aquele sujeito para entrar na sua casa, não, né?

\- Até parece - diz Rose, movendo a cabeça - que meu pai deixaria um menino entrar no meu quarto.

\- Viu? Vá para casa. Você também - continuo olhando para Edward.

Emm pega Rose pelo braço e começa a levá-la dali.

Todavia, para minha surpresa, Edward fica parado onde está, com as mãos enterradas dentro de seus bolsos.

\- Então, quer que eu faça mais alguma outra coisa? - pergunto à ele.

\- Sim - diz Edward calmamente. - Para começar, eu quero que você me conte tudo com detalhes. Eu quero entender _tudo_. Porque se o que você está falando é realmente verdade, então graças a mim você não virou pó ao lado daquela pilastra na boate. Pode começar a falar logo.

(continua...)


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Edward**

Se você tivesse me dito há uma ou duas horas atrás que eu terminaria minha noite no bairro mais chique de Nova York, na cobertura de Bella, a menina da turma de história americana... bem, eu teria dito que você perdeu a noção da realidade.

No entanto, é exatamente onde me encontro neste momento, seguindo os passos de Bella da portaria do prédio - o porteiro sonolento nem demonstra surpresa ao ver a besta - até o elevador. O apartamento é bem luxuoso, todo decorado aos moldes da arquitetura vitoriana, do meio do século XIX - ou, pelo menos, é o que eu acho, considerando todos os móveis que parecem ter saído daquelas minisséries chatas que minha mãe assiste na televisão, com protagonistas chamadas Violeta, Hortência, ou algo assim.

Há livros por _toda_ parte - não livros de capa fina de autores como Dan Brown, e sim livros grandes e pesados, com títulos como _Demonologia na Grécia do século XVII_ e _O guia da necromancia._ Olhando em volta, eu não vejo nenhuma tela de plasma ou de LCD. Nem mesmo uma televisão convencional.

\- Seus pais são professores, ou algo assim? - pergunto à Bella enquanto ela coloca a besta no chão e vai para a cozinha, onde ela abre a geladeira, pega dois refrigerantes, e me oferece um.

\- Quase isso - diz Bella. Foi assim que ela se comportou durante o caminho todo até a sua casa: economizando explicações.

Não que isso faça alguma diferença, pois eu já falei para ela que só vou embora quando souber a história toda. O fato é que eu ainda não sei nem o que pensar sobre tudo isso. Quer dizer, estou feliz por saber que Volturi não é quem eu achei que fosse - o ex-namorado de Bella. Por outro lado... um _vampiro_?

\- Vem aqui - diz Bella, e eu a sigo porque... bem, que outra alternativa eu tenho? Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Nem acredito em vampiros. Acho que Rosalie se envolveu foi com um daqueles caras góticos bizarros que eu vi no _Law & Order_ um dia desses.

Todavia, a pergunta de Bella - _'Como você explica, então, que ele tenha desaparecido do nado no meio da pista de dança?'_ \- me intriga. _Como_ ele fez aquilo?

Da mesma forma, existem várias outras perguntas parecidas com aquela que eu não sei responder. Como, por exemplo, esta aqui: Como eu faço para que Bella olhe para mim da mesma forma que Rosalie estava olhando para o Volturi?

A vida é cheia de mistério, meu pai sempre diz. Muitos deles estão envolvidos por enigmas.

Bella me leva por um corredor escuro até uma porta parcialmente aberta, de onde vem uma luz. Ela bate na porta e pergunta:

\- Pai? Podemos entrar?

Uma voz taciturna responde:

\- Pois não.

Então, novamente eu sigo os passos de Bella e entro no quarto mais estranho que já vi. Muito estranho principalmente para uma cobertura em um bairro chique de Nova York.

É um laboratório. Vejo tubos de ensaio, provetas e frascos por toda a parte. Em pé, no meio de todos aqueles recipientes, encontra-se um homem com toda pinta de professor, grisalho, alto, vestido com um roupão de banho, examinando uma mistura verde que solta fumaça. O senhor tira o olhar concentrado do recipiente e sorri ao ver Bella entrando no quarto. Seus olhos castanhos - idênticos aos de Bella - me observam com curiosidade.

\- Olá - diz o homem -, estou vendo que trouxe um amigo para casa. Que bom. Tenho pensado ultimamente, e acho que você passa muito tempo sozinha, moça.

\- Pai, esse é o Edward - diz Bella, casualmente. - Ele senta atrás de mim na aula de história americana. Nós vamos para o meu quarto fazer dever.

\- Que ótimo - diz o pai de Bella. Parece que ele não percebe que a última coisa que um cara da minha idade vai fazer no quarto de uma menina às duas da madrugada é um dever da escola. - Não fiquem estudando demais, crianças.

\- Não ficaremos - diz Bella. - Vamos, Edward.

\- Boa noite, senhor - digo ao pai de Bella, que olha para mim sorridente antes de se voltar para o recipiente esfumaçado.

\- Está bem - digo à Bella enquanto ela me leva pelo corredor mais uma vez até o seu quarto... que é surpreendentemente utilitário demais para ser de uma garota: uma cama grande, um armário e uma mesa. Ao contrário do quarto de Alice, tudo aqui está guardado em seu devido lugar, exceto por um laptop e um MP3, que estão jogados na mesa. Dou uma olhada na lista de músicas enquanto ela está procurando alguma coisa no armário. A maioria é rock, tem também R&B, e um pouco de rap. Nada emo, no entanto. Graças a Deus.

\- O que está acontecendo? O que seu pai está fazendo com aquele coisa?

\- Procurando por uma cura.

* * *

 **Hey! Espero que tenham gostado, desculpem por ter parado de postar, mas vou concluir esta história essa semana mesmo! Não esqueçam de comentar e ver minhas outras fanfics! Outras adaptações estão por vir, bjss!**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Edward**

 _\- Procurando por uma cura_ \- diz Bella de dentro do armário com a voz abafada.

Eu ando da mesa até a cama passando por cima do tapete persa que cruza o quarto. Tem uma foto emoldurada em cima da mesa de cabeceira. É de uma mulher bonita, franzindo os olhos contra o sol e sorrindo. É a mãe dela. Não sei como logo percebi isso. Mas simplesmente percebi.

\- Uma cura para quê? - eu pergunto, pegando a foto para olhar mais de perto. Ah, sim, ali estão eles. Os lábios de Bella. Lábios que, conforme eu não pude evitar de notar, são um pouco curvados nas extremidades. Mesmo quando ela está brava.

\- Vampirismo - responde Bella. Ela ressurgiu do armário segurando um vestido vermelho longo envolto em um plástico transparente de lavanderia.

\- Olha - eu digo -, odeio ter que lhe dizer isso, Bella, mas vampiros não existem. Nem vampirismo. Ou, sei lá, essas outras coisas desse tipo.

\- Ah, não? - Os cantos da boca de Bella estão mais curvados do que nunca.

\- Os vampiros foram inventados por aquele cara. - Ela começa a rir da minha cara. Eu não importo, no entanto, porque é a Bella. É melhor ela rir de mim do que me ignorar, que é o que ela fazia antes disso tudo. - Aquele cara do _Drácula_ , lembra?

\- Bram Stoker não inventou os vampiros - diz Bella, agora sem sorrir -, nem o Drácula, que, inclusive, trata-se de um personagem histórico real, não de uma lenda.

\- Tá, mas um cara que bebe sangue e se transforma em morcego? Ah, fala sério.

\- Vampiros existem, Edward - diz Bella com calma. Eu gosto da forma como ela diz meu nome. Gosto tanto que nem percebo que ela está prestando atenção na foto que está na minha mão. - Assim como suas vítimas também existem.

Sigo a direção do seu olhar e quase deixo a foto cair.

\- Bella - eu digo. É tudo que eu consigo pensar em dizer. - É a sua... sua mãe? Ela é... ela já...

\- Ela ainda está viva - diz Bella, virando-se para colocar o vestido vermelho, que ainda está dentro do plástico, em cima da cama -, se é que podemos chamar aquilo de vida - ela completa, como se estivesse somente pensando alto.

\- Bella... - digo em um tom de voz diferente. Não dá para acreditar.

Mas o pior é que eu acredito. Alguma coisa no rosto dela me diz que ela não está mentindo - e me faz ter vontade de abraçá-la. Alice diria que isso é sexismo. Tudo bem.

Então solto o lábio que eu mastigava sem parar e sem perceber.

\- É por isso que seu pai...

\- Ele não foi sempre assim - diz ela sem olhar para mim. - Ele era diferente, quando mamãe estava aqui. Ele... ele acha que pode encontrar uma cura. - Ela se senta na cama ao lado do vestido. - Ele não acredita que só existe uma maneira de tê-la de volta. E que é somente matando o vampiro que a transformou em um deles.

\- James - completo, me afundando ao seu lado na cama. Agora tudo faz sentido. Eu acho.

\- Não - diz Bella, mexendo a cabeça rapidamente -, o pai dele. Que, a propósito, leva o nome original da família Drácula. O filho dele é que prefere ser chamado de Volturi, por ser menos despretensioso e mais moderno.

\- Então... por que você está tentando matar o filho do Drácula, se é o pai dele que... - Eu nem consigo acabar a frase. Por sorte, isso nem se faz necessário.

Os ombros de Bella estão curvados para frente.

\- Se matar o único filho não o fizer sair do esconderijo para que eu possa matá-lo, então não sei mais o que fazer.

\- Isso não é... um pouco perigoso? - pergunto. Não acredito que estou aqui falando sobre isso. E também não acredito que estou no quarto da Bella da aula de história americana. - O que eu quero dizer é que o Drácula não é tipo o chefe de todo o esquema?

\- É - diz Bella, olhando para a foto que eu havia colocado entre nós -, e quando ele morrer, mamãe finalmente vai estar livre.

"E o pai dela não precisará mais se preocupar com a cura para o vampirismo", penso, mas guardo para mim.

\- Por que o Volturi não, sei lá, simplesmente não transformou a Rosalie logo hoje à noite? - pergunto. Até porque isso está me intrigando. Isso e tantas outras coisas. - Assim, por que ele não fez isso de uma vez lá na boate?

\- Porque ele gosta de brincar com a comida dele - diz Bella friamente -, exatamente como o pai.


End file.
